gonna_be_the_twin_tailfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9: Smash! Chaotic Infinite
EPISODE 9: SMASH! CHAOTIC INFINITE! Episode Overview Soji and his friends now realize that Singing Idol Anko, human-like girl Acena, and Dark Grasper / TailBlack are all the same person ! They also come to understand that Anko's next rock concert is a cleaver ploy to influence human teenagers to adopt an eyeglasses attribute and negate their free will. The three Twin Tail Warriors attend the concert, but are lured outside for the battle certain to come. The opening salvo does not go well for the Twin Tails, as the three of them are immobilized. However, Twoearle comes to the rescue ! In a lull in the battle, Dark Grasper and Twoearle have a heart-to-heart talk. Some questions and misunderstanding between the two of them are cleared up, but the quickly battle resumes. Dark Grasper uses a little known power of hers to send the Twin Tails into their own Alternate Universes. However, she does not have the power to bring them back. They are gone, forever ! ______________________ Soji is in his own 'Private Hell', with all manor of girls wanting his attention, even a younger, teenage Twoearle. But when 'Twoearle' begins to put her hair up into twin tails, Soji knows that this Alternate Universe is fake ! So with an unexpected boost of power add to his Henshin, he returns ! So do the other two Twin Tails from their own Alternate Universes ! _____________________ Dark Grasper begins yet another battle strategy, but her intentions this time are disrupted by the Twin Tails Mobil Battle Station getting off the first salvo. Dark Grasper is defeated, emerging from the power blast as a naked Acena. She passionately kisses TailRed as a parting gesture, and then she is gone, as least for now ! This Episode's Story Up in Outer Space, at about the same time that Dark Grasper is realizing that TailRed is not Twoearle, down on Earth Soji is staring at a concert poster of Anko, and he comes to the understanding and revelation that Singing Idol Anko, human-like girl Acena, and Dark Grasper are all the same person ! After discussing recent events with her robot companion, Dark Grasper vows revenge on TailRed, and the other Twin Tails, for supposedly deceiving her as to TailRed's true identity. Meanwhile, Twoearle and the Twin Tails are also reviewing recent events, and discover that Iisuna Anko's next rock concert is actually a carefully laid trap to imbue human teens with a desire to wear eyeglasses, as well as to encircle and destroy the Twin Tails. Nevertheless, the Twin Tails agree to attend the rock concert, to stop the diabolical plans of Dark Grasper. The Elemelians are also making plans, now that Spiderguildy has arrived at Elemelian Headquarters. On the day of the big concert, the Twin Tails arrive on time at the music venue, only to find that the concert has already started early. They nonchalantly waltz inside the massive concert hall, as Anko is making her opening remarks. As Anko scans the immense crowd, she spots three unappreciated guests just coming in, standing in the stairwell; the Twin Tail Warriors ! Anko is gleeful as she suddenly surprises the Twin Tails by appearing in the staircase right behind them. But who is on stage now, singing their heart out ? A 3D hologram of Anko ! Anko suggests that they take their differences outside, so the four of them teleport to an spacious outdoor terrace overlooking the concert venue. Anko comes out of teleportation already transformed into Dark Grasper. Wasting no time, Dark Grasper bad-mouths TailRed, followed by the opening salvo of the decisive battle to come. TailRed is stunned by Dark Grasper's opening 'Love Tap', so TailBlue and TailYellow quickly confront Dark Grasper. However, being one to 'shoot first and ask questions later', Dark Grasper immediately brings out the heavy duty offense, subduing the Twin Tails with Darkness Whip and Winding Moebius ! With all three Twin Tail Warriors now immobilized, Dark Grasper threatens TailRed with a most despicable punishment possible---having her permanently wearing glasses that make the image of girls wearing twintails blurry ! But an interruption startles Dark Grasper, that is, Twoearle inviting herself to the party and immediately dominating the battle scene. Now confronting Dark Grasper, Twoearle begins with the revelation that she voluntarily gave up being a Twin Tail Warrior, bringing Dark Grasper to tears ! Twoearle then makes the offer for the two of them to go back to being a 'Shoujo Ai' ( girls in love with one another ) couple. While being hugged by Twoearle, Dark Grasper de-transitions back to human-like teenage girl Acena, with the Twin Tails being freed from their entrapment. But Acena soon becomes skeptical, and quickly goes through a Henshin to once again become Dark Grasper. At this inopportune moment, TailRed wants to know why Dark Grasper, a possessor of Tail Gear herself, namely TailBlack, why she has aligned with Ultimegil ? She replies that she wanted to, among other things, influence and use the Elemelians to empower her regarding her attribute and attraction for glasses, to make wearing glasses once again popular with human teenage girls, and even to influence Twoearle ! TailRed points out that her own obsession with twin tails hairstyle, and Dark Grasper's obsession with eyeglasses are the same kind of obsession. But Dark Grasper will hear none of it ! She unleashes Chaosic Infinite, once again entrapping the Twin Tail Warriors, but this time banishing them into their own individual Alternate Universes, never to return ! Twoearle and Dark Grasper are now all alone, with Twoearle expressing surprise and horror that the Twin Tails are now gone, supposedly forever ! Dark Grasper even drops a bombshell, stating that she can send people into the Alternate Universes with the power of Chaosic Infinite, but does not have the power or ability to bring them back ! __________________________________________ Male Soji awakens, bolting upright in bed, finding himself in his own bedroom. Was it all a dream, being a female Twin Tail Warrior ? Suddenly, Aika appears, naked except for a bathtowel rapped around herself. She tactfully suggests that now is a good time to have sex with her. Erina appears, too, as an anthropomorphic half human, half puppy dog, begging for attention. A naked Mikoto wants Soji to sign marriage papers right here and now ! Then in the wink of an eye, Soji's bedroom is filled with all manor of teenage girls, in various stages of undress, and all wearing the twin tail hairstyle ( one blonde, blue-eyed cute twin tailed girl is even wearing eyeglasses! ) ! Next, the room is empty, except for Soji and an unclothed, younger Twoearle. Teenage Twoearle even begins to style her hair into twin tails. This action causes something to " click " in Soji's mind, heart, and soul. Realizing that with Twoearle eagerly proceeding to wear twin tails, this after she swore that she never would do so again, ever; therefore he must be in an Alternate Universe, a universe of everything being fake and unreal !!! With that profound revelation striking him like a bolt of lightening, Soji immediately rips off a Henshin ( transformation sequence ) to change back to TailRed. But because this is taking place in an Alternate Universe, this very unique Henshin is being fueled with the power of a nearby active dwarf star, engulfing him in a huge fireball, a fireball with enough power to transport him back through time and space. __________________________________________ A very much shocked and surprised Dark Grasper is greeted with a huge fireball, that when opened, reveals a super powered up TailRed. First thing that Dark Grasper wants to know is, How did Soji manage to realize that he was in an Alternate Universe ? The answer is simple ! He knew that the real Twoearle, IRL, would never, ever wear her hair in twin tails. Therefore the Twin Tailed Twoearle, as well as the entire Alternate Universe, must have been fake. Unimpressed, Dark Grasper challenges TailRed, not realizing that TailRed is now infused and fueled with all the power that she brought back with her from the Alternate Universe. Opening up with Brake Release, Dark Grasper begins her attack. But the attack encounters a massive disruption, actually two of them, as TailBlue and TailYellow burst back into reality after exiting from their own Alternate Universes. Thrown off guard, a stunned and confused Dark Grasper hesitates just long enough for the now reunited Twin Tail Warriors to assemble their mobile battle station Fusionic Buster. It automatically gets off the first shot, negating Dark Grasper's Darkness Banishment ploy. As a side benefit of the attack, Dark Grasper is forced into a detransition back to Acena, and minus her clothing, is otherwise unhurt. Acena's robotic guardian, Mega Neptune Mk II, now literally drops in to protect Acena, but promptly makes a social blunder, embarrassing themselves in front of the Twin Tails. Acena admits defeat, for now, and although still unclothed, subsequently kisses TailRed as a sweet parting gesture, thereby giving out her First Kiss in this dimension. Twoearle, who has been watching from a distance, now intrudes on the scene, only to be snubbed by Acena, as Acena and Mk II depart. Category:Episodes